Truth or Dare: My Rules For the HoN Cast
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Another torture story. But this one is like a collection of all of them with a twist or two of my own. And if you read my Annie Honson Challenge, you know exactly how psycho i am : . So, R&R! You know you want to :D
1. The Special Closet Game: Round Uno

**Hello! Well, I love these torture stories people put up, so here's mine. Let's get this straight real quick. This is not going to be an everyday thing. This is a 'whenever I feel like updating' thing like Inqiete's. Mmkay? Without further ado, I continue. Read On! **

_Unknown Voice_**- **Hello, my darlings!

_Stark_- Not this again! Who the f*** are you!

_Unknown Voice_- I'm me, of course. Silly boy :D.

_Zoey_- Okay, but what's your name?

_Unknown Voice_- Oh, I can't tell you that. But, you guys can call me Stevie.

_Stevie Rae_- Why Stevie?

_Stevie_- Because my username is StevieRae2011. So, it was either Stevie or SR2011 and I'm too lazy to write the second one over and over.

_Stevie Rae_- You stole my name!

_Stevie_- Only cause you be awesome. Your boyfriend, too. *drools over the thought of Rephaim*

_Rephaim_- Not another fan girl! What does that mean anyway?

_Stevie- _Silly boy, let me explain. *spends over an hour explaining the intricate details of being a fan girl.

_Rephaim_- That makes sense now. But, Stevie Rae is the only one for me.

_Stevie Rae- _*blushes*

_Stevie_- Awww! Stevaim!

_Erik_- Are you gonna tell us why we're here?

_Stevie_- Shut it, jackhole! I was getting to that. *snaps fingers*

_Adorable Wolf Puppy_- Yes, boss?

_Stevie_- *points to Erik* Get him!

_AWP_- Yes, boss.

_Erik_- What's that gonna do, cuddle me to death?

_AWP_- *morphing into oversized adult wolf with scarily long teeth*

_Erik_- *gulps*

_***20 Minutes of Graphic Ripping and Shredding and Blood* **_

_Stevie_- Good puppy!

_AWP_- Yay, I'm a good puppy! *getting his belly rubbed*

_Jack_- What's that thing's name?

_Stevie_- Huh? Well, I probably should give him a name instead of calling him Adorable Wolf Puppy all the time. *thinks and gets a serious look* I name you: Butterscotch! Cause you're so sweet!

_Dallas- _What are you talking about? That thing's not sweet! It's devil-spawn!

_Stevie_- Want me to sic 'im on you? *looks ready to snap fingers*

_Dallas- _*looks at the bloody remains that used to be Erik* N-no. I-I-I m-meant to s-say that h-he's a-a-adorable!

_Jack_- I-I hate to ask b-but, why are we here?

_Stevie_- Oh, Jacky, don't be scared. He's trained only to attack people he knows I don't like. Watch. *snaps fingers* Sic him!

_Butterscotch- _*sits and shakes his head*

_Everyone but Stevie- _*looks scared. Then relieved when he doesn't attack*

_Stevie- _Toldya so! And, Jack, I can't get mad at you. I love you too much! So I'll answer. We're here to play a little game I like to call Truth or Dare: My Rules for the HoN Cast. Here's how you play. My fans review and if I like what they say to do, I'll do it. If not, I'll do my own thing. I'll also have special moments where, if you answer a question I ask correctly, I have a guest star come and ask you another question. If you get it wrong, you go in the closet and I have yet another guest star come and do something really bad to you. If you get it right, I give you the key to yet another closet and while the rest of you get attacked, me and you are safe. You see, I am the Greek Goddess of the Souls and as such have the ability to reap and return any soul I want and also protect those I want. Any questions?

_All except Kalona_- No.

_Kalona_- Yes. Can I get your phone number? *is thinking 'I bet she's hot if she's a Goddess'*

_Stevie_- *claps hands*

_Kalona_- *falls to the ground, dead*

_Stevie_- *holds his slithering, slimy, white soul* Why don't people ever believe me when I say I'm a Goddess? Anyway, is everyone ready to play?

_Everyone except for Kalona and Erik who are dead_- *shakes head*

_Stevie_- Great. We'll start bright and early tomorrow. *smiles*

_Jack-_ Why are you wearing that veil?

_Stevie_- I forgot about that. *removes veil* *has glowing, completely white eyes with onyx pupils in the center, dark brown hair that writhes like snakes. Has two long fang-like canines and death white skin and black lips*

_Everyone left_- *staring in awe at her amazingly horrifying beauty*

_Stevie_- *chuckling* So I'll see you guys tomorrow? *frowns at their silence* Maybe I went a little too extreme… *still no answer* *closes eyes* *hair stops writhing and color comes to skin and eyes turn a bright violet with whites and a pupil and lips become pink*

_Everyone_- *stops staring*

_Stevie_- Thank you. And since you didn't listen, we're going to have a special closet time.

_Everyone- _*groans*

_Stevie_- But, I'll also bring back the two dead ones. *claps twice*

_Kalona and Erik_- *alive again*

_Stevie_- *catches Erik up*

_Erik_- *is smart for once and says nothing*

_Stevie_- Okay, so the first question is: Who is my favorite singer?

_Twins_- Justin Bieber?

_Stevie_- Ew, gross, no.

_Stevie Rae_- Kenny Chesney?

_Stevie_- You are now in the right genre of music but still no.

_Aphrodite_- Taylor Swift?

_Stevie_- Yuppers!

_Aphrodite_- Huh? I was right?

_Stevie_- Yup!

_Aphrodite_- Goody…

_Stevie_- So our first guest star is: Taylor Swift herself!

_TS- _Hi Stevie!

_Stevie- _Hi! *points to Aphrodite* Her.

_TS_- Okay. So you have to finish the lyric and name the song. 'If you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please…

_Aphrodite_- … tell them my name. Long Live by you?

_TS_- You're right. *looks at the rest of them* Sorry guys. *disappears*

_Stevie_- The second guest star is a bunch of Strigoi from Vampire Academy. *ushers Aphrodite into a closet* Look, I have a video camera so we can watch what happens!

_***2 Very Graphic Hours Later* **_

_Stevie- _Ha! Aphrodite, look! They all died! Hahahahahahahahahaha *continues to laugh hysterically*

_Aphrodite_- Bring them back! *cries hysterically*

_Stevie_- Fine. Hahahahahahahaha! But, only because a lot of my favorite characters were in that group. *claps twice*

_Everyone but Stevie and Aphrodite_- *alive again*

_Stevie_- So, I'll see you all tomorrow?

_Everyone_- *nods*

_Stevie_- Yay their scared! *begins to laugh hysterically again*

**That's the first chapter. Hope you like. Hey, leave Truths and Dares please! I need at least 3 to do the next chapter! Very very very tired, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	2. 3 is a Magic Number

**Okay, let's get back to this. I'm totally Writer's Blocked on **_**TVD**_**, so I'm updating this. Read On! **

_Stevie_- I'm back!

_HoN Cast_- *screams*

_Damien_- I hate you.

_Phelos_- Me too.

_Stevie_- Why?

_Damien&Phelos_- Thant new story you just posted.

_Stevie_- Oh yeah that. And, if any of you are wondering who Phelos is, he's the Raven Mocker in my DamienxRM story. Sorry. It's called Heal My Broken Heart if any of my fans want to read it.

_Jack_- You know I kinda like you. You're helping Damien move on. *smiles*

_Stevie- _Thank you! *grins*

_Inquiete_- Umm, don't you have reviews to read?

_Stevie_- Oh yeah. And since she brought it up, I'll do hers first.

_Neferet_- Thanks, bit**.

_Stevie_- *snaps*

_Butterscotch_- Yes, boss?

_Stevie_- *points to Neferet* Her! Sic her!

_Neferet_- N-no. I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean it! *screaming* Noooo!

_***3 Very Graphic Hours Later* **_

_Stevie_- Good boy! *rubbing belly*

_Neferet_- *dead bones*

_Rest of HoN Cast_- *staring scared*

_Stevie_- Ready for the first review?

_HoN Cast_- *staring silently* *cheering*

_Stevie_- Remember what happened last time you didn't listen to me?

_HoN Cast_- *very quickly* No, we're not ready but your gonna do it anyways.

_Stevie- _Absolutelly positivelly!

_Damien_- Those weren't even real words.

_Stevie_- Want me to bring Phelos back?

_Damien_- No! No, no, no, no, no!

_Stevie_- Then shush! *singing* She's got a smile like California. She's got a spirit like New Orleans. Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah. Cool as a Carolina Breeze. But, underneath (underneath), she's got a heart like Memphis!

_Stevie Rae_- I love the Carter Twins! But that was random…

_Stevie Rae_- Eh, I was listening to the song. Anyway, now for the review!

_**Inquiete**_

**You know my opinion, this was the shit. Now let me think of a dare. Hmm, i can't think of a dare, but you should totally kill Neferet. That should be amazing and funny. Plus its payback for "sacrificing" Jack. :( RIP. **

_Annie&Stevie&Inquiete_- Jack! We miss you! *hugs Jack*

_Erik_- Why are you bring all the psychos here?

_Stevie_- *place hands to do the Death Clap*

_Erik_- No! I'm sorry!

_Stevie_- *clap twice= Life Clap*

_Neferet_- *alive again*

_Stevie_- So let's do this review!

_Neferet_- But you just brought me back!

_Angel_- I'm Stevie's sister and Stevie's gonna let me pick how to kill you.

_Inquiete_- Is she psychotic, too?

_Stevie_- No. But she loves Jack even though she's never read the series and henceforth hates Neferet.

_Inquiete_- Okay!

_Stevie_- OMG! It's 5 minutes to midnight and I'm listening to the song 5 Minutes to Midnight by Boys like Girls!

_Angel_- Ahem?

_Stevie- _Oh right! What do you pick, sis?

_Angel_- A slow working venomous snake bite.

_Stevie_- I have the perfect snake. It's not actually a snake but how about a bite from Orochimaru, the snake dude from Naruto.

_Angel_- I came up with that!

_Orochimaru_- *appears* Who?

_Angel_- *points to Neferet*

_***2 Very Agonizing Hours for Neferet Later* **_

_Stevie_- hahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha hahahaha haha hahahhahahahahahaha!

_Inquiete_-

_Angel_- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Go Orochimaru!

_Stevie_- Time for the next review!

_**Annie Honson**_

**Truth: Aphrodite. Honestly, do you like Rephaim now, since he's a hot Indian? (Don't give me the wrong answer! I have my ways to get answers out of you punks...)**

**Dare- Erik. Let's play: put an Asscream into a bucket full of nails and than roll them down a hill to see if they survive. If they do survive, give me a flamethrower (you know what happens Stevie)**

**Die- (can I do a die?) Hmmm... People choose Neferet, and Erik and people like that too often... I choose the Twins... They don't get enough attention. Lock them in a room with Barney the Dinosaur before he was trained into the show dinosaur he is **

_Stevie_- All right, Aphrodite. Answer.

_Aphrodite_- I've forgiven him. I'm starting to like him. But not in a 'I wanna date him' kind of way. Stevie Rae can have him. I have my Darius. *cuddles Darius*

_Stevie_- Oh, yay. This one will be fun. Erik, in the bucket. *points to bucket Butterscotch brought in when no one was looking*

_Erik_- No! Don't I die enough?

_Stevie&Annie_- No!

_Annie_- So get in the bucket, a**cream!

_Erik_- What will happen if I don't?

_Stevie_- We'll play the special closet game!

_Rest of the Cast_- Do it, Erik!

_Erik_- Fine. *climbs in bucket*

_Stevie_- Yay! *closes eyes*

_All_- *appears on a hill*

_Erik_- *rolling in the bucket down the hill*

_Annie_- I'll go check on him. *closes eyes and appears at the bottom of the hill* Yay! He's still alive!

_Stevie_- *tosses her a flame thrower*

_Annie_- *pulls trigger*

_Erik_- *girls scream*

_Annie_- Dang it! That was over too quickly!

_Stevie_- There's still the die, which, yes you are allowed to do.

_Annie_- Yay!

_Stevie_- *closes eyes*

_All_- *appears at comfy cottage living room*

_Stevie_- Crap! This is the wrong place! *closes eyes again*

_All_- *appears in gory, scary, dark dungeon game has been taking place in*

_Twins_- Dang!

_Stevie_- Into the room!

_Twins_- *go into room*

_Annie_- There's a camera in there, right?

_Stevie_- You doubted it? *turns on TV*

_*On TV* _

_Erin_- OMG, it Barney!

_Shaunee_- We love you, Barney!

_Barney_- *growl*

_Erin_- What the-

_Shaunee_- Freak?

_Barney_- *bites Erin*

_Erin_- Ow!

_Shaunee_- Barney? Are you okay?

_Barney_- *scratches Shaunee* *starts full- on attack*

_Shaunee_- Barney, WHY!

_Shaunee&Erin_- *dead*

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Annie&Stevie_- *cheering*

_The Cast (except for the evil people)_- *crying and scared*

_Stevie_- Next and last review!

_Cast_- *cheering*

_Stevie_- What are you cheering for? There's still more after that.

_Cast_- *crying*

**_Gracious the Homicidal Maniac_**

**Hmmmmmmm...Well I was just up for a full 24 hours so this might not be very good, but...Truth for everyone:Who was your first crush. D.F.E:Make out with them, then throw them off a cliff...Sorry Stevie Rae, Rephaim's probly going to hurl you off a cliff now...Oh well...Rephaim's dare:You have to go into a room full of your fangirls for as long as Stevie wants, then in a room full of your haters (who I am NOT one of) for the same amount of time...Thats all, BYE! **

_Gracious_- Hello!

_Stevie_-Well, I don't get the D.F.E. or what D.F.E. stands for so, I'll skip that. So, let's start with the truth.

_Zoey_- Heath.

_Heath_- Zo.

_Erin_- Christian Mathews.

_Shaunee_- Christopher Mathews.

_Kalona_- Nyx.

_Neferet_- Loren.

_Erik_- Bella Trimaldy.

_Stark_- Jennifer Antimelda.

_Stevie Rae_- Tristen Lithial.

_Rephaim_- Stevie Rae.

_Stevie_- That's everyone that's enough into the focal point of this story to do. Rephaim, time for your dare. The room's over there. Annie, Inquiete, and any other Rephaim fan, follow me.

_*In the Room* _

_Random Fangirl_- Rephaim I love you!

_Another RF- _I love you more!

_Rephaim_- *smothered in hugs and kisses*

_***2 hours later* **__*In the Dungeon* _

_Stevie_- Well, Rephaim, none of us can follow you in there. But there's a camera so we can watch.

_Rephaim_- *walks into Rephaim Hater's room*

_***2 Hours Later* **_

_Rephaim_- *bleeding profusely and on fire*

_Stevie_- Bye, Gracious!

_Gracious_- *disappears*

_Angel_- My turn!

_Stevie_- *hands her plastic bag*

_Zoey_- What's happening now?

_Stevie_- Angel's gonna kill Neferet.

_Neferet- _Why me?

_Angel_- *shouting and crying* Cuz you killed Jack! And if you don't behave. We're gonna play the Special Closet Game and you're going to get the first question right, and the second one wrong, and the second guest star will be Orochimaru.

_Orichimaru_- *laughing somewhere out of sight*

_Neferet_- No!

_Angel&Stevie_- Then behave!

_Angel- _Sit still. *puts bag over her head and duct tapes the opening* Die, bit**, die!

_Neferet_- *gagging*

_Everyone else_- *cheering*

_Neferet_- *dead again, for the third time*

_Stevie_- Now, it's time for the Special Closet Game, because you've all misbehaved all chapter! *claps twice*

_Twins, Erik, Neferet_- *alive again…*

_Stevie_- *catches them up*

_Cast_- Noooo!

_Stevie&Angel_- Yessss!

_Stevie_- The first question is: How old is my sister?

_Erik_- 15?

_Stevie_- Close, but no.

_Zoey_- 14?

_Stevie_- Not even close.

_Neferet_- 13?

_Stevie_- Neferet wins! Good job!

_Neferet_- But how? You said-

_Stevie_- I lied. Anyways, our first guest star is Jace Lightwood, my fiancé from the Mortal Instruments.

_Jace_- The question is, who is my biological father, and what is my first adopted father's last name?

_Neferet_- Michael Wayland, Lightwood.

_Jace_- No. I thought so too until City of Glass. The correct answer is… Stephen Herondale and Morgenstern.

_Neferet_- *screams like a dude*

_Stevie_- The second guest star is-

_Angel- _Can I tell them, can I tell them?

_Stevie_- *sigh* I suppose so.

_Angel_- The second guest star is Orochimaru, my loving Naruto husband.

_Stevie_- Barf.

_Angel_- *slaps Stevie* Neferet, into the freaking closet, now!

_Neferet_- *walks into the closet*

_Angel- _There's another TV, right?

_Stevie_- Really, sis? You doubted me. Of course I do, moron.

_Angel_- *slaps Stevie again* Butthole…

_Stevie_- *turns on TV*

_*On the TV* _

_Ororchimaru_- Hello. I've been waiting for you.

_Neferet_- Don't kill me again, don't kill me again, don't kill me again…

_Orochimaru_- *smiles evilly* Why would I do that? I'm just here to have a little fun.

_Neferet_- But the rules of the game say I have to die.

_Orochimaru_- No they don't. They say you have to be in pain. *scratches her* Did that hurt?

_Neferet_- Yes…

_Orichimaru_- Then my job is done. *looks like he's about to walk away then turns and scratches her again. This time deeper*

_Neferet_- Ow! What is wrong with you, you psycho?

_Orochimaru_- Angel, can I kill her now?

_Angel_*from behind the door*- *crying* Yes! Kill her, kill her, kill her dead!

_Orochimaru_- *scratches and bites her 'til she dies*

_Neferet_- *dead*

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Angel&Stevie_- *cheering*

_Rest of the Cast_- *cheering*

_Orochimaru_- Be quiet!

_All- _*having a party*

_Orochimaru_- SHUT UP!

_All_- *shuts up*

_Orochimaru_- Thank you. Angel, we're leaving.

_Angel- _Coming, Oro. Coming, sis?

_Stevie_- In a minute. I have to do something first. *claps twice*

_Neferet_- *alive again* You said you wouldn't kill me!

_Angel_- *going to strangle her*

_Stevie_- No, no, no. The game's over for today. You have to wait until next time.

_Angel_- *clawing Orochimaru's arm trying not to strangle her* I will get you next time Neferet! Ahhh!

_Stevie_- Come on, Jaceykins. We're leaving.

_Jace_- Coming, Steviekins.

_Stevie_- Peace! *walks out with Angel, Orochimaru, and Jace, locking the door behind them*

_Stark_- Da**! She locked it! Now what?

**That's it for today. See you next time. Angel will be back. BTW, Angel was actually inspired by my sister. She was reading this as I wrote it and when it said she slapped me, she actually slapped me. So, we'll all see you tomorrow. And, Annie, next time Simon's gonna get it. Really, really, really tired, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	3. Hate is a Mean Word

**I have nothing to say except I'm sorry that I haven't updated **_**TVD **_**recently**_**. **_**Read On!**

_Stevie_- !

_Cast_- *scream*

_Zoey_- I probably shouldn't ask but, why are you laughing?

_Stevie_- The- hahahahahahahahahahahahaha- answer you s-s-seek- hahahahahahahahahahaha- is on the Flashback TV! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

_*On the TV* _

_Private Investigator_- I'm sorry ma'am.

_Stevie_- *scarily calm* You were discovered again. That is slacking. That was strike three. I'm sorry but there are consequences.

_PI_- B-b-but I'm sorry! *crying* Don't hurt me.

_Stevie_- But, my dear boy, everything has consequences_. _I've let you off easy twice. *shouting* BUT NO MORE!

_PI- _Oh, God, no. Here it comes.

_Stevie_- *sounding angry now* Do you think I'm some kind of Saint? Do you think you'll always get off easy? I'm a psycopath! I'm violent! Don't pi** me off! *slashes his wrists really deep*

_PI_- Oh God!

_Stevie_- NOW YOU CAN DIE! *walks away* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jaceykins!

_Jace_- By the Angel, she's coming! *runs away*

_Stevie_- You know I can smell fear, Jace, right?

_Annie_- Wow. You are pure evil.

_*In the Dungeon*_

_Stevie_- *turns off TV* Wasn't that hilarious?

_Cast_- *scared*

_Stark_- Who the fu** was that?

_Stevie_- *shrugs* The Private Investigator I hired to follow Jace until we're married. He got discovered, went on a date with the enemy so Jace escaped for a little while, and then got discovered again. So I killed him.

_Annie_- My secret agent was the enemy he went on a date with. She was killed, too.

_Jack_- I'm scared…

_Stevie_- *sigh* haven't we been through this already? I wouldn't hurt you. Hey Damien, sleep well?

_Damien_-I. Still. Hate. You!

_Stevie_- Hahahahahahahaha!

_Inquiete_- But you and Phelos make such a cute couple!

_Damien_- *opens mouth to talk*

_Stevie_- No more talk! We have two things to do before the first review! First, welcome back my sister, Angel and her hubby, Orochimaru.

_Angel_- Hello!

_Cast_- Hello!

_Neferet_- *screams* AHHHH!

_Orochimaru_- Hello, Neferet. Did you enjoy our time in the closet?

_Neferet_- *screams again, louder* AHHHHHHH!

_Stevie_- I believe Angel and Neferet have some business to take care of.

_Angel_- *nods*

_Neferet_- *sounding sarcastic* Oh, goody.

_Orochimaru_- *evil smirk*

_Stevie&Cast_: *chills* Scary! Die, die, die!

_Angel-_ Do you all want to die? Including you, sis. I'm not kidding! Don't insult him!

_Stevie_- Just get to killing!

_Orochimaru_- You should.

_Angel_- With pleasure! *smiles evilly*

_Neferet_- *gulp*

_Angel_- *chokes Neferet* NO ONE CALLS MY OROCHI A PSYCO AND NEVER TALKS BACK TO HIM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

_Neferet_- *dead*

_Orochimaru_- That's my girl.

_Angel_- *smiles*

_Orochimaru_- *hisses* Don't you dare throw another party!

_All_- Yes, sir!

_Stevie_- Let's get this party rolling I have lots of reviews.

_Cast_- Goody.

_Stevie_- But first, I have to kill somebody.

_Cast (except Erik_)- *points to Erik*

_Erik_- *points to Stark* *notices all the other fingers* Hey!

_Stevie_- Is for horses! And it's none of you.

_Cast_- *relieved*

_Simon Lewis_- *poofs in*

_Annie_- NOOOOOO!

_Stevie_- Yeeeeeeeeeees! I told you. No one hurts my Jaceykins!

_Simon_- Am I going to be away from her? *points to Annie*

_Stevie_- Until I bring you back later.

_Simon_- DO IT!

_Stevie_- Okay. *grabs knife*

_Annie's Russians_- *storms dungeon*

_Stevie_- *claps*

_AR's_- *dead*

_Annie_- No fair! *fuming*

_Stevie_- Forgot I could do that, didn't you?

_Annie_- *grudgingly* Yeah…

_Simon_- Just kill me, already!

_Stevie_- With pleasure! *slits throat and watches as all the blood seeps out*

_Annie_- No! *kneels next to Simon's dead body*

_Simon's Soul_- Why am I not gone?

_Stevie_- Cuz I'm the Goddess of Souls and I kept you here. Duh.

_SS_- *sigh*

_Stevie_- First review!

_**HouseofNight321**_

**Dare: One of the girls has to be stuck with a sparkly Edward CullenTruth: Will Zoey ever be over Heath?Die: KALONA FOR KILLING HEATH *cries* **

_Stevie_- We'll do the dare first. I'm a girl! Can I volunteer?

_All Girls Present_- *nods*

_Stevie_- Wait are you talking about book or movie Edward?

_HoN321_- Movie.

_Stevie_- Then I volunteer Venus.

_All Other Girls_- *nods*

_Venus_- No!

_Stevie_- Too bad! You're outnumbered and no one likes you.

_Edward_- *poofs in*

_Stevie_- *pushes Venus towards him and poofs them out* Truth next! Zoey, will you?

_Zoey_- Honestly? I've already moved on but no. Somewhere inside me I'll always love him.

_Stevie_- Very heartfelt. I do love you like white bread so I do feel for you. But, in a lighter mood, time for my favorite part! The Death. Kalona, come here.

_Kalona_- *walks forward*

_Stevie_- *lays hand on his shoulder* *purple irises glow* *irises stop glowing*

_Kalona_- *girly scream* What did you do to me?

_Stevie_- Made you mortal. It takes a lot of energy which is why my eyes glowed. But, now we can kill you! *smiles evilly*

_Kalona_- Why me?

_Stevie_- I'll show you. Raise your hand if you hate Kalona.

_All (Orochimaru included)_- *raises hand*

_Kalona_- Oh, that's why.

_Stevie_- But, since HoN321 didn't tell me how to kill you and I don't hate you as much as Neferet, I'll give you a choice: quickly and painfully or quickly and painlessly?

_Kalona_- Quickly and-

_Stevie_- Painfully? Okay.

_Kalona_- I wasn't gonna say-

_Stevie_- Quickly and painlessly? I know. That's why you said painfully.

_Kalona_- But I didn't say-

_Stevie_- Gah! We know! *snaps fingers*

_Butterscotch_- Who boss?

_Stevie_- *points to Kalona*

_Butterscotch_- *morphs*

_Kalona_- *girly scream*

_Everyone_- *laughing*

_Kalona_- *dead*

_Stevie_- Next review! This person has 2 so we'll do them both at once!

_**AngelOrochimaruLover**_

**Nice sis I wonder what's next lolDie- dump stark in a pool of hungry sharks **

**Angel- I enjoyed watching Orochi kill Neferet... I'm gonna freaking kill her next time!Orochimaru- I enjoyed killing Neferet in front of Angel :)... hurry up and post again I want to see Angel kill Neferet!Angel- I agree with Orochi... Love you sisDie- I kill Neferet slowly and painfully!**

**Dare- Put Erik in a bucket of Electric eels and time how long he stays alive **

_Stevie_- *crying* We'll start with the first death.

_Stark_- Holy shi**! She's crying! She has a fu**ing heart!

_Angel_- Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!

_Stark_- Is this the Angel that reviewed?

_Stevie_- Yeah. She got an account yesterday. *starts to sob* And it's all my fault you're gonna die because she only reviewed to kill you because she knew I like you! *smiles* But, I'll bring you back so it's okay.

_Stark_- Just get it over with.

_Zoey_- *sobbing_* _I love you Stark!

_Stark_- Come on, Z, don't cry. I'll be back soon.

_Stevie_- *closes eyes and shark tank appears* All right, meet Ameliae, Phelos, and Sam.

_Damien_- No! It's that name again!

_Stevie_- I love doing that to you. It's so funny! That's why the shark is named that! By the way, Sam is a girl. Phelos *evilly smirks*, is the only boy.

_Damien_- I. Hate. You!

_Stevie_- Hate is a mean word! *shoots Damien with a machine gun*

_Jack_- What was that for? *sobs*

_Stevie_- I was bored. HE'S COMING BACK! Anyway, let's kill James Stark! Stark, climb in that barrel.

_Stark_- *climbs in barrel*

_Stevie_- *lifts rope to up above the shark tank* Ready?

_Stark_- As I'll ever be.

_Stevie_- Bye, Arrowboy! *pulls rope and sends Stark into the shark tank*

_Stark_- *very manly scream* *dead*

_Stevie_- Next review by Angel! We'll do the dare first since I'm not sure what to do for the die. Erik, get in the bucket!

_Erik_- Okay, what is up with people who's name starts with 'A' putting me in a bucket to die? First Annie, now Angel! Can't I at least die with my dignity like Stark?

_Angel_- What dignity? You scream like a girl!

_Erik_- No comment.

_Angel_- So GET IN THE BUCKET!

_Erik_- *sighs* Fine. *gets in the bucket*

_Stevie_- Inquiete, the eels if you please.

_Angel_- Awww. I wanted to do it!

_Inquiete_- It is her review.

_Stevie_- Who is the author here?

_Inquiete&Angel_- You.

_Stevie_- So do what your freaking told!

_Angel&Inquiete_- *grudgingly* Yes, ma'am.

_Inquiete_- *pours in eels*

_Erik_- *very girly scream*

_Inquiete&Angel&Stevie_- Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

_Erik_- *dead*

_Stevie_- Time to die, Neferet?

_Neferet_- I refuse to be killed again. Is that not beneath a Goddess-Incarnate?

_Stevie_- You know, I was gonna let you off easy. Butterscotch kills you, it's over. But, you just made me mad. Nobody here believes you're Nyx-Incarnate. So get over yourself! Now you are to be slowly dipped in acid.

_Neferet_- But I am!

_Stevie_- Somebody shut her up!

_Kalona_- With pleasure. *duct tapes her mouth*

_Neferet_- *gibberish*

_Stevie_- Good. Now, the acid pool is over there. Walk.

_Neferet_- *walks*

_Stevie_- Hand over your head! *ties hands and then ties other end of rope to a thing that dips her in the acid*

_All_- Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

_Stevie_- Shush it! I am! *pushes button*

_Neferet_- *manly scream* I am Nyx-Incarnate! She will get you! *sounds like gibberish*

_Nyx_- Stop! This woman is Nyx-Incarnate!

_Stevie_- Sh**! For real?

_Nyx_- No, I'm joking! Keep killing her! I brought popcorn!

_Annie_- *poofs in* See? Even Nyx hates your guts!

_Nyx_- *nods*

_Neferet_- *being slowly dipped in acid* *gibberish*

_Nyx_- Shut up already! No one understands you!

_Neferet_- *up to her stomach in acid*

_Annie_- Aww! It's almost up to her heart. She'll be dead soon.

_Neferet_- *up to her ribcage*

_Nyx_- Only another second now. *eats popcorn*

_Neferet_- *dead*

_Nyx&Annie&Angel&Inquiete&Stevie_- AWWWWWWWW!

_Stevie_- Oh well. Next review.

_**AnnieHonson**_

**My group of Russians will save both Simon and Mangus!Truth- Zoey. Who's bigger? Loren or Stark? (I know, gross question but I'm a half tomboy teenager! I'm supposed to think like that!)Dare- Hmmmm... Stark! Spend half an hour in a locked closet with me!Die- Dragon. NOBODY HURTS REPHAIM THE WAY YOU DID! **

_Stevie_- One, Magnus is mine. Two, your Russians didn't help much did they?

_Annie_- No, they didn't, and he is mine!

_Stevie_- Whatever. Truth time. Zoey?

_Zoey_- This is an awkward question.

_Stevie_- You know, a lot of people have already disrespected me this chapter. You want to add to the possibility we might play the Special Closet Game?

_Zoey_- No! Fine, the answer is Loren. The only reason I answered honestly is because Stark is dead.

_Stark_- No I'm not!

_Zoey_- Stevie! When?

_Stevie_- When you were all watching Neferet die. Flashback TV!

_*On TV* _

_Annie- _Aww! It's almost up to her heart. She'll be dead soon.

_Stevie_- *silently claps twice*

_Stark_- *alive again*

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Zoey_- I. Hate. You!

_Stevie_- Tsk, tsk, tsk! Didn't you learn anything from Damien? *claps once*

_Zoey_- *dead*

_Nerd Herd&Stark&Aphrodite_- Noooo! Zoey!

_Stevie_- *holding Zoey's shining, gorgeous white soul* Dare time!

_Stark_- No! I refuse. I don't care if we play the game! Anything is better than that!

_Stevie_- Too bad! *pushes Stark into the room* He's all yours Annie.

_***30 Minutes Later* **_

_Annie- _*whining* Times up already? Can't I have a little more time?

_Stevie_- You should have put more time on your review.

_Stark_- *shirt torn, lip stick marks all over his face and neck, and looking rough all over, his hair sticking every which way* She can't go back and change it can she? Can she? *sounds crazed and scared*

_Stevie_- No.

_Annie_- Da**it!

_Stevie_- At least you have your die as consolation!

_Annie_- True! What are you waiting for?

_Stevie_- Well, I just had to decide how to kill him. But, we'll bring in Light from Death Note and have him write Dragon's name in the Death Note.

_Light_- What's the name?

_Annie_- Dragon Lankford.

_Light_- *writes: Dragon Lankford*

_***9 Seconds Later* **_

_Light_- *writes: dies from lung failure*

_Dragon_- *gasping* Why can't I breathe?

_Light_- You're experiencing lung failure. Have fun with that! *poofs out*

_Dragon_- *dead*

_Annie_- Why did my review take so little time?

_Stevie_- I dunno.

_Annie_- Can I at least stick around?

_Stevie_- Yeah. Just go stand over there.

_Annie_- Okay. *stands in the corner next to Orochimaru* Hey. How you doin'?

_Stevie_- Ready for another review?

_Jack_- How many are there?

_Stevie_- Just five. Just one more since we did Angel's two together. So let's go.

_**IloveZimandNny16**_

**Love this thing! In fact I love these Truth or Dare games. Hehehehe They always show people's insanity. And I love insanity! Wait... You can add you own truth and dares and such? Hmmmm... I got it!Truth-(Neferet) Why did you kill Loren when he did what you told him to do you? And why did you kill him so soon? The rest of us wanted to kill him for better -(Neferet) Trap her in an empty room with me a giant jug of water and a -(Neferet) This will complete with her dare. **

_Stevie_- Well, do any of you remember who's dead so far?

_Jack_- Damien, Zoey, that Simon guy, that group of Russians, Kalona, Erik, Neferet, and Dragon.

_Stevie_- Not no mores!

_Stark_- You mean you're bringing them all back?

_Stevie_- Yups. I miss having Damien to correct me. And, I need Neferet. And it takes more energy if I'm bringing back more than one but not all of them. *claps twice*

_Damien&Zoey&Simon&Russians&Kalona&Erik&Neferet&Dragon_- *alive again*

_Jack&Stark&Nerd Herd&Aphrodite_- *rejoicing*

_16_- Can we get this party rolling?

_Orochimaru_- I said no party! *hissing*

_Stevie_- It's a figure of speech, old man. Get a grip!

_Orochimaru_- *settles back into the corner*

_16_- Well, can we?

_Stevie_- Yups! Neferet, talk.

_Neferet_- Well, I killed him, because he actually wanted both of us. So, he would want just me or nobody. I killed him so soon, because I like when people die.

_16_- That makes sense. Time for fun.

_Stevie_- Okay, 16. That room over there has both items requested. See you soon!

_Annie&Inquiete&Angel_- Camera?

_Stevie_- Stop asking! You know there is. *indicates to the giant flat screen in the middle of the dungeon*

_*On TV* _

_16_- I hate you, you know.

_Neferet_- Doesn't everyone?

_16_- Yeah, pretty sure. Just making sure you understand.

_Neferet- _I understand. Just get it over with.

_16_- Sure. Come over here.

_Neferet_- *steps over*

_16_- *starts screaming* Bit**! You killed my Jack! *bangs her head with the jug* Die! *bangs head again* *turns on chainsaw and cuts off limbs*

_Neferet_- *manly scream* Just kill me!

_16_- Die! Die! Be in a lot of pain! Die! *pours water on her*

_Neferet_- *melts*

_16_- Holy crap! She melted. That just proves she really is evil.

_*In the Dungeon_*

_16_- *covered in blood* Hey, guys. You watched on TV?

_All_- *nods, shocked*

_16_- Yeah, I saw the camera. Hey, what's wrong?

_Stevie_- She melted. I didn't know she'd do that.

_16_- Oh, that. Me neither.

_All_- *bursts into cheers and applause*

_Stevie_- Hey, Stark, you know that I have cameras in here, right?

_Stark_- *cautiously suspicious* Yeah?

_Stevie- _And you know I watch them *puts on emphasis* all the time?

_Stark_- *still suspicious* Yeah?

_Stevie_- Even after I *insert more emphasis here on after* just walk out the door?

_Stark_- Yeah? *dawning revelation* Ohhh…

_Stevie_- Yeaaaaaaah. That. And, that made me mad so we're playing the Special Closet Game.

_Cast_- *sarcastic* Thanks a lot, Stark!

_Annie&Inquiete&Angel_- *completely bright and perky serious* Thanks, Stark!

_Stevie_- So, my question is, what HoN character do I have hanging on my wall?

_Kalona_- That's easy! Me!

_Stevie_- Ew, no, gross, forget it, DIE! *claps*

_Kalona_- *dead*

_Stevie_- Next guess!

_Zoey_- Stark?

_Stevie_- Would if I could but, you see, I have to get the sleeve from a friend who doesn't want it so I still have a sleeve on my book.

_Jack_- Damien?

_Stevie_- Again, Jacky. Would if I could.

_Damien_- Jack?

_Stevie_- Same as the last two answers. Come on, this is pathetic!

_Stevie Rae_- Dallas?

_Stevie_- Ew, gross, no forget it, KILL DALLAS! *claps*

_Dallas_- *dead*

_Rephaim_- Me?

_Stevie_- Finally! Someone gets it!

_Rephaim_- What? No, I- Why? I'm a monster?

_Stevie_- No you're not! Anyway, our first guest star is: Dimitri Belikov! My first book love…

_Dimitri_- Who am I Guardian to?

_Rephaim_- Christian Ozera. Stevie Rae reads those books and she obsesses over him.

_Dimitri_- Correct. I have to get back to him. I'm sorry to the rest of you. *poofs out*

_Stevie_- I'd let Stevie Rae in the room with us, but the rules prevent it. The second guest star is… Lilith from Supernatural!

_Lilith_- *looks like a little girl* Hello!

_All_- Awww! She's so cute!

_Stevie_- Don't be fooled! Come one Rephaim, into the closet.

_Rephaim_- Will Stevie Rae be killed quickly and painlessly?

_Stevie_- *nods* I made sure. Look at the TV!

_*On TV* _

_Lilith_- I'm going to kill you, now. *stabs Stevie Rae in the head, slices of Damien's head, does the same to Jack, fillets Neferet, burns Kalona, and does various other things to other characters* Told you so.

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Stevie_- I'm out of time, so I'll just bring them all back! *claps twice*

_Cast_- *alive again*

_Stevie&Angel&Orochimaru&Inquiete&Annie_- *clapping and cheering* Wonderful!

_Cast_- You really are a sick and twisted people!

_Stevie_- I think I speak for all of us when I say: Thanks!

_Cast_- *shivers*

_Stevie_- I'm out! Peace! *locks door and poofs out*

_Inquiete_- Later gators! *poofs out*

_Angel- _After a while, crocodile! *Orochimaru and her poof out*

_Annie_- Well, guess that means I'm out, too.

_Zoey_- Stark, if you open your mouth, I will not kiss you for a week.

_Stark_- *stays silent*

**The end of chapter three! It really is past my computer curfew so I have to go. Happy at how many people died in this story today, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	4. No Special Closet Game! Pooey!

**Come one, come all! Continue with the torture, the death, the humor, and my fantasy hubbies! Whooo! Read On! **

_Stevie_- Hello, children!

_Cast_- Children?

_Stevie_- Do you have souls?

_Cast_- Yes?

_Stevie_- Well, you can thank me for that you wretched idiots!

_Erik_- Well, aren't you in a bad mood?

_Stevie_- Actually, I'm in a rather good mood. I'm just sad I'm Writer's Blocked on all my other stories. *frowns*

_Inquiete_- Boo! I want more HMBH!

_Stevie_- I'm sorry! Not my fault. Angel's coming back, by the way. One, she reviewed and two, I'm killing an anime guy she likes today. Mwahahahahahahahaha!

_Angel_- No, Sesshomaru!

_Stevie_- See? She knows what's coming. By the way, my sister is obsessed with anime, so this is a hard blow for her. Sesshy *looks at Angel* is from the anime InuYasha which is where we also find my anime obsession, Inuyasha himself.

_Stark_- And why do we care?

_Stevie_- You don't. But, I'm bored and ranting. So let's move on with the killing! Yashie!

_Inuyasha_- Hello, Stevie.

_Sesshomaru_- Ha! A mere half-demon could never defeat me!

_Stevie_- He can if I take your sword. *sword appears in her palm*

_Sesshomaru_- Da**!

_Inuyasha_- DIE! *stabs him through the heart with his awesome sword*

_Sesshomaru_- *dead*

_Stevie_- Yay! Way to go, Inuyasha!

_Inuyasha_- *nods*

_Angel_- *crying* Sesshomaru! *looks at Stevie* Why don't you just do your reviews?

_Stevie_- Good idea. Review number one!

_**Inquiete**_

**Mahahahahah! Thanx for giving me the HONOR of poor the eels. Yeah you brought in Dimetri, no surprise. Though that was a major spoiler alert. Oh well, I don't mind. Oh and btw sorry if i spell his name wrong, as you know i suck at the spelling department. Now 1 great as usual. 2, if your still taking requests:**

**truth: Zoey, even though he was a dick did you enjoy screwing Loren and would you do it again. **

**Dare: Lock Kalona under the earth till the end of the chapter w/ NO AYA! **

**Kill: Hmm, this one i need to think of, cause i want you to kill Dallas but i need to think of one besides the kill I'm going to do. Btw: you know what it is. And if not lets just say your sister isn't the only Angel I know. *rubs hands together and laughs maniacally,* Make him take a bath in a mixture of poison and acid and let him sit there till his skin peels away and he's nothing but bone. heheh Im evil and of course she has a poster of you on her wall Rephaim your awesome. Well got to go, my sister wants the computer. :) **

_Inquiete_- Answer the question, Zoey!

_Zoey_- To the first question: yes, at the moment I enjoyed it. To the second: NEVER!

_Stevie_- Good to know. Now, Kalona. Stevie Rae, open a pit to swallow him.

_Stevie_ _Rae_- Okay. *closes eyes and ground shakes and opens into a massive pit*

_Inquiete_- *pushes Kalona in*

_Stevie Rae_- *closes pit leaving a hole big enough for air to get through but not for him to escape and the top too thick and hard to dig through*

_Stevie_- Well, that was fun. Dallas, *grins evilly* your turn!

_Dallas_- Why me?

_Inquiete_- Because I hate you. Now, in the tub! *points to tub that appeared when Inquiete was talking*

_Dallas_- *sighs* *gets in the tub*

_Stevie_- UNCLE ZEUS!

_Loren_- Uncle Zeus?

_Stevie_- Yeah? What about it?

_Zeus_- *appears*

_Loren_- Who's your parent, the devil?

_Stevie_- Yup.

_Cast_- WHAT?

_Stevie_- My father is Hades, God of the Underworld. My mother is his wife, Persephone. Any more questions?

_Loren_- *under his breath* Well, that explains a lot.

_Stevie_- I heard that! *piano appears out of nowhere and falls comically on his head*

_Loren_- *dead*

_Stevie_- There! All better!

_Zeus_- *clears throat* Psyches, you called?

_Stevie_- Yes, Uncle Zeus. By the way, children, Psyches is my Goddess name you are not to call me by and it means Soul in Greek. Understand?

_Cast_- *nods*

_Stevie_- Anyways, Uncle Zeus, Master of the Skies, I ask you kill this traitor by making it rain acid and poison into the tub until it rises an inch from the brim.

_Zeus_- Psyches, Guardian of the Souls, Young Mistress of the Dead, I grant you your wish. *clap and the poison/acid mixture begins to rain from a cloud over him* Goodbye, my darling, Psyches. Tell your father I said hi.

_Stevie_- Hey, Uncle Zeus, do me a favor and stop calling me Psyches.

_Zeus_- *laughs* Oh, my young Stevie, only when I remember, only when I remember. *strokes her hair then poofs out*

_Dallas_- *screaming in pain*

_Rephaim_- Burn! Burn!

_Angel_- *gives Rephaim a quizzical look*

_Rephaim_- What? HE hurt my Red One.

_Inquiete_- Awwww! How sweet!

_Dallas_- *screams* *dead*

_Stevie&Stevie Rae&Inquiete&Rephaim_- Whoooo!

_Damien_- Hey, rational question.

_Stevie_- OWWWWWWW! RATIONALITY BURNS!

_Damien_- Ugh, the insanity. Anyways, if you're a Goddess, wouldn't Angel have to be one, too?

_Angel_- I am. My name is Thanatos, Goddess of Death. Meaning I can kill you even easier than Stevie can, I can make you the living dead, with a soul in a dead body, the same way Stevie can remove your soul and leave your body breathing. But, you will always address me as Angel, nothing more, nothing less. Are we clear?

_Cast_- Yes, ma'am. *terrified*

_Angel_- Fright is fun! Time for another review, Psyches?

_Stevie_- Yes we are, Thanatos. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS STEVIE!

_Angel_- *smirks* Fine, sister.

_Stevie_- *aggravated sigh* Fine, Spe**** Cr******! By the way, it's not a curse it's just a nickname I have for Angel that's way too singular to actually write. So, review time!

_**IloveZimandNny16**_

**Awesome sauce chapter! But that's not what I was planning to do with the water jug. I was actually planning on drowning her on dry land then cutting her limbs up. Oh well I still killed her and that's awesome! Btw: "Stevie- Somebody shut her up! Kalona- With pleasure. *duct tapes her mouth" Best. Part. EVA! Hmmmm... **

**Truth-(Stark) Who was the best you've ever had? Oh come on we all know! **

**Dare-(Erik) Strap him down and whip his back until there's no skin left. **

**Die-(Dallas) Give him to Nny. He'll do the rest(look him up if you don't know who Nny is) BYE! Can't wait for nest chapter and more insanity! **

_Stevie_- Stark, an-

_Stark_- *cuts off Stevie* Zoey.

_Stevie_- I'm debating on killing you or not. You cut me off, but you answered without a fight… *claps*

_Stark_- *dead*

_Stark's Ghost_- Why'd you keep me here?

_Stevie_- I figured it'd be middle ground.

_SG_- Maybe you're not too bad after all…

_16_- The rest of my review?

_Stevie_- I was getting to that… 16, strap him and here's your whip. *hands her a whip and iron cuffs that bolt into the ground, bolts and a drill.

_16_- *takes it all* Yay! Come, Erik!

_Erik_- Coming…

_16_- *bolting him down* *whipping him*

_Erik_- *screaming like a gay guy*

_Inquiete_- A gay guy? What happened to like a girl?

_Stevie_- *shrugs* I'm trying to shake it up. And, no, that's not me being a homophobe. I AM A GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER!

_Inquiete_- Okay.

_16_- That was over fast.

_Erik_- *screaming* Help me! Use your Goddess powers!

_Stevie_- We can't. Well, I suppose you might be about to die. Angel, make him live. If he's about to die you can.

_Angel_- Fine. *hands glow gray and she places them on Erik's back and irises glow midnight blue*

_Erik_- *healed* Thank you!

_Angel_- Shut up! *slaps him and walks away*

_16_- Time to die, Dallas!

_Nny_- *slices Dallas to pieces as soon as he poofs in*

_Dallas_- *one very girly scream and then he's dead*

_16_- I need to think of longer lasting reviews…

_Stevie_- Third review! Sorry I'm going so fast but I was up until five in the morning watching InuYasha episodes. I'm tired…

_***Stevie Poofs Out For a Long Time* **_

_16_- Hey! You're back! You left for quite a while…

_Stevie_- Yeah, well, I updated _TVD_, and I didn't feel like updating this. But, now I'm angry and I need to vent my anger. *looks at cast* Guess what that means?

_Cast_- *screams*

_Stevie_- So, what was I doing before I left?

_16_- About to do a new review.

_Stevie_- OH YEAH! Let's do that…

_**Annie Honson**_

**If you read the PM I sent you, you will hear some devastating and some happy news. :'(**

**Truth- Kalona. Seriously man! What is wrong with you? Why do you like touching little kids and invading their minds?**

**Dare- Stark. Confess your undying love to Becca (we'll see what happens from there)**

**Die- Damien. Seriously! Stop correcting people's grammar! Do you know how annoying it is? **

_Stevie_- This will be fun! Kalona is underground so we'll pass down a cell phone and speak through that. Who has one?

_Annie_- I do! *passes it through the hole*

_Stevie_- *pulls out her cellular device* What's the number?

_Annie_- 431-821-5555

_Stevie_- *dials number and puts it on speaker phone* Hello? Can you hear me?

_Kalona_- Yes. Where's A-ya?

_Stevie_- Long gone. Did you hear the question?

_Kalona- _No.

_Stevie_- *repeats question* '

_Kalona_- Oh. That. Because I'm very lonely.

_Annie_- Ewwww! You sicken me! You're so lucky I can't kill you.

_Kalona_- *relieved sigh*

_Stevie_- She'll kill you next chapter!

_Kalona_- Dang!

_Annie_- So, we'll continue now. Stark, time for a dare!

_Stark_- I refuse!

_Stevie_- Alright, you're choice. *turns both hands palms up. Blue threads spread from her fingers and land in his back, wrapping around his soul*

_Stark_- Becca, I will love you eternally until the end of time. And, even when time ends, I will love you in heaven.

_Becca_- Yay! *kisses Stark*

_Stark_- *kisses back*

_Zoey_- Stark! How could you? *sets Becca on fire*

_Becca_- *dead*

_Stark_- *crying* BECCA! WHY?

_Stevie_- And… CUT! *turns hand over and strings retract*

_Stark_- BEC- Wait, what am I saying?

_Annie_- How could you? *crying*

_Zoey_- *also crying* We're OVER! *runs into a room full of scorpions* *screams*

_Stark_- No! Zoey! *runs after her*

_Stark&Zoey_- *dead*

_Annie_- While I'm so sad my Stark died, that was quite entertaining. Time to die, Damien! *pulls out chainsaw*

_Stevie_- On, no you don't! *claps*

_Damien_- *dead*

_Annie_- NO FAIR! THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT!

_Stevie_- *smiling smugly* That was the point.

_Annie_- Gah! Well, at least he's dead…

_Jack_- *sniffling* He'll be back, right?

_Stevie_- Of course! *hugs him* So, next review anyone?

_Annie&Inquiete&16_- YEAH!

_Stevie_- Alright. Here we go, then.

_**FantsyandStevieRae'sBiggestFan**_

**can i kill people to? ur an awesome author, but wow ur insane. lol rock on! So: **

**truth: how many times has Jamien done IT in the shower? (yea i saw that in awakened.*smirk*)**

**dare: lock Phelos and Damien in a room naked for 12 hours.(i will start reading that 1 asap, btw) and **

**I WANT TO KILL THAT DONKEY FACE ERIK NIGHT 4 BEING AN STUPID BUTT D*CK! awesome chapter, peace! :) **

_Stevie_- Please welcome Fantsy!

_Fantsy_- Hello! So, an answer?

_Jack_- Well, Damien's dead so, I guess I'll have to answer. Sigh. **(Yes, he actually said 'sigh'. -StevieRae2011)** *holds up four fingers and blushes*

_Fantsy_- Oh! So cute! Dare time. *winks at Damien* So, how bout it?

_Damien_- *alive again* NEVER!

_Phelos_- *poofs in* Agreed.

_Damien_- *screams* *runs into room*

_Fantsy_- One down. Phelos, in the room!

_Phelos_- One question: Is Father down there?

_Stevie_- Yep.

_Phelos_- Bye! *runs hastily into room*

_Stevie_- Before anyone asks, yes there is a camera!

_*On TV* _

_Phelos_- Speak to me, son of Night.

_Damien_- Why must you speak to me? And make it so hard on me? Go away!

_Phelos_- Go to where? The door's locked.

_Damien_- So, you stay in that corner and I'll stay in this one.

_Phelos_- As you wish. *walks to corner*

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Stevie&Fantsy_- Booooo!

_***12 Hours Later* **_

_Damien_- So, that's all? *laughs nervously* Wasn't so bad…

_Stevie_- Because you spent the whole time in opposite corners! Bye, Phelos!

_Phelos_- *poofs out*

_Damien_- Camera?

_Stevie_- Of course! Gah! Die time!

_Fantsy_- Cool! Erik!

_Stevie_- *snaps* Butterscotch!

_Butterscotch_- Erik?

_Stevie_- How'd you guess?

_Buttercotch_- Because everyone hates him?

_Stevie_- So true! Get to killing.

_Butterscotch_- With pleasure! *transforms* *growls and attacks*

_Erik_- *girly scream* *dead*

_Butterscotch_- *transforms back* That was fun! Bye, boss! *poofs out*

_Stevie_- Last review!

_**AngelGrimmjowLover (formerly known as AngelOrochimaruLover)**_

**Truth: Zoey, why are you such a ho-bag**

**Dare: cut off Erik's hands and watch him bleed to death**

**Die: Chop stark's legs off and watch him try to get up while bleeding *laughs evilly* **

_Angel_- I'm still here! So, Zoey, answer!

_Zoey_- *alive again* I-I-I, uh, I dunno! I mean I don't wanna be I'm just so confused! *crying*

_Stevie_- C'mon, sis, let up. At least she only has one now!

_Angel_- *sighs* Fine! Dare time! *pulls out chainsaw*

_Stevie_- *claps twice*

_Erik_- *alive again*

_Angel_- *chops off hands*

_Erik_- *twenty minutes of girly screaming*

_Angel&Stevie_- *laughing hysterically*

_Erik_- *dead*

_Angel_- Bring Stark back!

_Stevie_- *claps twice*

_Stark_- *alive again* Do it, I guess.

_Angel_- *chops off legs*

_Stark_- *eyes glowing red and hissing* Owww! Angel, you will pay! *trying to get up* Owwww! *dead*

_Angel_- *laughing*

_Stevie&Inquiete&Annie&Zoey_- *crying*

_Stevie_- *sniffling* Well, I'm too tired for the special closet game. So that's the end of this chapter. *claps twice*

_Everyone Dead_- *alive again*

_Stevie_- Stevie Rae, free Kalona.

_Stevie Rae_- *nods* *claps*

_Kalona_- *free* Yay!

_Stevie_- Well that's it! All my friends, lets go! *poofs out*

_Friends_- *poofs out*

_Erik_- It's unlocked!

_Damien_- Don't leave! We'll all be severely punished!

_Erik_- Yeah. So, even with the door unlocked, we're stuck.

_Stevie's Voice_- Yup!

_Cast_- *screams*

_SV_- Hehehehehe…

**Well, folks, that my chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Now, I need at least three dares to continue so, please. R&R! Well, I'm, like, exhausted, so, I'll leave now. Watching **_**Ghost Whisperer**_**, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	5. Nail Filing And Death

**No comments here, except enjoy, my lovelies. Read On! **

_Stevie-_ Hello, my pretties.

_Stark_- We were having a wonderful time while you were gone.

_Stevie_- Well, I guess that time is over now.

_Stark_- Whoo hoo.

_Stevie_- The rest of you are surprisingly quiet. How are you?

_Rephaim_- We are well, Stevie.

_Stevie_- You're so polite. Unlike Stark who always has to be sarcastic…

_Stark_- Yes, yes I do.

_Stevie_- Well, maybe if I mention the Special Closet Game you will perk up a bit?

_Cast_- No! Hi, Stevie how are you today?

_Stevie_- Lovely, thank you. Now, we'll begin with reviews I think.

_Jack_- How many today?

_Stevie_- *counts* Six.

_Cast_- *screams*

_Stevie_- Oh, music. Sweet music.

_Neferet_- Just start already!

_Stevie_- Don't tell me what to do! *snaps*

_Butterscotch_- The ho-bag bic who killed Jack?

_Stevie_- You got it!

_Butterscotch_- Fun, fun, fun… *transforms*

_Neferet_- Aw, crap! *runs*

_Annie_- *binds her in Darkness*

_Neferet_- How dare you betray me, Darkness? I am your mistress!

_Annie_- And, I their Goddess! Freak off!

_Neferet_- Shut up, ho!

_Annie_- *whines* Stevie, kill her!

_Stevie_- Butterscotch?

_Butterscotch_- With pleasure! *bites Neferet's head off*

_Neferet_- *dead*

_Annie_- Peace! *poofs out*

_Stevie_- Well, we're already on the second page, I say it's time for a review.

_Cast_- NO!

_Stevie_- Do not defy me! Review!

_**AnnieHonson**_

**Why does my truth or dares end so quickly? It's not fair!Oh well, I'll do truth or dares for Zoey's family**

**Truth: Zoey, does being a slut run in the family? (Your sister who slept with half of the football team)**

**Dare: Step Loser. Insult my father and I because we're from different religions and make a sexist joke (you know where this is going SR2011)**

**Die: Nyx. I know, shocker! But she lied to me about me being her daughter! So, let me chock her with darkness. When Erebus tries to rescue her, let me kill him with the same technique :DMy ToD's better last longer! **

_Annie_- I'm baaaaack!

_Zoey_- I don't feel comfortable answering this.

_Annie_- DO IT!

_Zoey_- No, because I'm not a ho.

_Stevie_- Well answered. And, Annie, I doubt Grandma Redbird is either…

_Annie_- I meant her sister!

_Stevie_- But you asked if it ran in the family, and Grandma Redbird is her family.

_Annie_- Oh whatever.

_Stevie_- So, dare time?

_Annie_- Sure…

_Step Loser_- Annie's father your beliefs are wrong. Your daughter is a disgrace! Women belong sitting at home, not running with their friends killing evil creatures.

_Ares_- What did you say?

_Annie_- Way to go, Step Loser.

_Ares' Soldiers_- Defend your leader! This is war! *charging*

_Step Loser_- Wait! No! I didn't mean it! *screams*

_Ares_- Well done daughter.

_Annie_- Thanks Dad. Now get out of here!

_Ares_- Bye! *poofs out*

_Step Loser_- *dead*

_Annie_- This is so fun!

_Stevie- _Are you happy it isn't so short?

_Annie_- Depends on how long you make the die…

_Stevie_- Well, we should get to that then.

_Annie_- Nyx! Get you're butt down here!

_Nyx_- I raised you, you know.

_Annie_- While lying to me the whole time!

_Nyx_- You must admit I'm a much better mother than that scum who gave birth to you.

_Annie_- Yes, but, I need my revenge. I am the daughter of the God of War. Then, we might work on patching things up.

_Nyx_- Do what you need, but know I will always think of you as my daughter.

_Stevie_- We can get to the touching stuff later. Time to die, Nyx.

_Nyx_- I know, Psyches.

_Stevie_- It's Stevie!

_Nyx_- Whatever.

_Stevie_- *turns Nyx mortal*

_Annie_- Darkness! Attack!

_Nyx_- *being attacked by Darkness*

_Erebus- _My love!

_Annie_- Darkness!

_Erebus_- *screams*

_Annie_- *laughs*

_Nyx_- *dead*

_Erebus_- No! My Goddess! *dies*

_Annie_- That was fun.

_Stevie_- Yes. Yes it was.

_Annie_- Well, I's be out. Peace! *poofs out*

_Damien_- And, that was terrible grammar.

_Stevie_- Shutses your mouth.

_Damien_- You two are impossible.

_Stevie_- Whatever. Next review!

_**inquiete**_

**Haha, I love it how I guessed who your dad is. Annie's fault if you want full details ask in a PM. Very enjoyable chapter Ok now**

**Truth-Neferet: why did you do the white bull when you knew that was bestuality**

**Dare-Beat Erik with clubs and Bluggers untill his black and blue and on the cusp of death **

**die: Dragon-tie him up on a pyre and burn him in a crowded street for all to ! Merci, ma amie au revoir. :) **

_Inquiete_- Hello all.

_Erik_- *sighs* Another one of them…

_Inquiete_- Oh, it's comin' to you mister…

_Erik_- *gulps*

_Inquiete_- So, Neferet?

_Neferet_- *filing her nails* I dunno.

_Inquiete_- Wonderful answer.

_Jack_- Wait, wasn't she dead?

_Stevie_- Yeah. And?

_Jack_- How is she back?

_Stevie_- *filing her nails* I dunno.

_Jack&Inquiete_- *facepalm*

_Stevie_- *chuckles* Dare time?

_Erik_- No!

_Inquiete_- Yes!

_Stevie_- Majority has it!

_Erik_- That was a tie!

_Stevie_- Not if you count my vote.

_Erik_- I hate to ask, but what was your vote?

_Stevie_- No.

_Erik_- Seriously?

_Stevie_- No! I'm just yankin' your chain! I vote heck yes!

_Erik_- Of course…

_Stevie_- Inquiete, release the bludger!

_Inquiete_- O' course! *unlocks it*

_Erik_- *being beat by the bludger*

_Stevie_- Well, don't just stand there! Here are your clubs! *hands her two clubs*

_Inquiete_- Freak yes! *starts beating Erik with them*

_Stevie_- *laughing coldly*

_Erik_- *screaming like a girl*

_Inquiete_- *laughing psychotically* Best. Day. Ever!

_***45 Minutes Later* **_

_Stevie_- That took longer than expected.

_Inquiete_- *out of breath* Yeah, but it was worth it.

_Stevie_- Heck to the freak yes!

_Erik_- *broken, bloody*

_Stevie_- Well, I guess we should do the die now, huh?

_Inquiete_- *nods*

_Stevie_- *poofs them all out*

_*In a Crowded Italian Street* _

_Inquiete_- Italy?

_Stevie_- Why not?

_Inquiete_- *shrugs* Whatever.

_Stevie_- Let's build a pyre!

_***BRIEF CONSTRUCTION MONTAGE…* **_

_Inquiete_- That was fun…

_Stevie_- Would you do me the honor of tying Dragon to the pyre?

_Inquiete_- I don't know… I mean this is all so sudden… Oh, just give me the rope!

_Stevie_- *hands her the rope*

_Inquiete_- Fun! Come here, Dragon!

_Dragon_- What? No!

_Stevie_- *hands glow white* Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…

_Dragon_- What's the hard way?

_Stevie_- Do you really want to find out?

_Dragon_- I'll have to go with no… Coming, Inquiete…

_Inquiete_- That was quite interesting. But, no time for chit chat. BRB! *runs dragging Dragon behind her*

_***14 Minutes Later* **_

_Inquiete_- Time.

_Stevie_- Fun, fun, fun…

_Dragon_- Please! Save me!

_Anastasia_- My love! Come join me!

_Dragon_- Light it!

_Stevie_- May I?

_Inquiete_- *nods*

_Stevie_- *throws in torch*

_Dragon_- *screams*

_Inquiete_- *dark chuckle*

_Stevie_- *boisterous laughter*

_Jack_- You're mean!

_Stevie_- I believe Annie explained this to you. You're too innocent!

_Damien_- *shakes head and stays silent*

_Dragon_- *still screaming*

_Inquiete_- SHUT THE FREAK UP!

_Dragon_- *screams*

_Inquiete_- He should die already!

_Dragon_- *dead*

_Inquiete_- Finally! I'm out! *poofs out*

_Stevie_- Back to the dungeon! *poofs them out*

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Stevie_- Wasn't that fun?

_Stark_- For who?

_Stevie_- Everyone?

_Stark_- Then, no.

_Stevie- _Ya'll are no fun.

_Stark_- Ya'll? Where are you from?

_Stevie_- Texas. Why?

_Stark_- You don't sound like it.

_Stevie_- *claps*

_Stark_- Wait. You clapped. Why am I not dead?

_Stevie_- Cause I didn't kill you.

_Stark_- Then who?

_Stevie_- *points*

_Kalona_- *dead*

_Stark_- Not that I mind, but why?

_Stevie_- Flashback!

_*On the Flashback TV* _

_Annie- _Ewwww! You sicken me! You're so lucky I can't kill you!

_Kalona_- *relieved sigh*

_Stevie_- She'll kill you next chapter!

_Kalona- _Dang!

_*In the Dungeon* _

_Annie_- I was supposed to do that!

_Stevie_- *shrugs* At least he's dead right?

_Annie_- I guess… *poofs out*

_Damien_- *sighs* Next review?

_Stevie_- *perky* Yup!

_**IloveZimandNny16**_

**HADES ISN'T THE DEVIL! HE'S THE DEATH GOD! AND THE UNDERWORLD WASN'T JUST HELL IT WAS ALSO A HEAVEN AND LIMBO! And comparing him to the rest of his siblings... he's actually the better. But I have so much respect for you now that your their kid. I love those two together, they're my favorite Greek Story. Anyway enough of me talking about philosophy and here's some questions and **

**(Stark): Have you ever self pleasured yourself?**

**Dare(Erik): Dress up in 7 different kinds women's fetish outfits and don't forget to **

**(Dragon): Gut his organs out with a spork and let him got to hell as we all watch him being burned alive with Senor Deablo and Pepito standing there laughing at him... MWA-HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry where did I go with this? **

_Stevie_- Welcome back, 16.

_16_- Glad to be back, Stevie.

_Erik_- We aren't…

_Stevie_- You know, I haven't killed you yet, right? That could always change…

_Erik_- Welcome back, 16!

_Stevie_- I thought so…

_16_- Answer the truth Stark!

_Stark_- Ew! No!

_Stevie_- Good…

_Stark_- That was sick!

_16_- I'm a teen!

_Stevie_- Continuing… The dare!

_Erik_- Um, no.

_Stevie_- SCG!

_Erik_- *sighs* Where are the outfits?

_16_- *points to closet*

_***Four Hours Later***_

_Erik_- *horribly embarrassed*

_16&Stevie&Zoey&Stark&Stevie Rae&Damien&Jack_- *laughing hysterically*

_Erik_- SHUT UP!

_Everyone_- *still laughing*

_Erik_- *eye roll*

_Stevie_- Shut up, jerk!

_Erik_- What? I-I-I didn't even say anything!

_Stevie_- You know what, I'm tired of your disrespect!

_Erik_- But-

_Stevie_- No buts! *claps*

_Erik_- *dead*

_16_- Yay! Now Dragon needs to die.

_Dragon_- But, I-

_Stevie_- Dragon, you can't say anything about Destined. That would be spoilery. And, while I really don't want to do this, but I have to. You know the rules.

_Dragon_- *sighs* Okay…

_Stevie_- *hands 16 a spork* Go crazy.

_16_- *laughing in psychotic glee*

_Dragon_- *lying on a surgical table*

_16_- *scooping his guts out*

_Dragon_- *screaming*

_Stevie-_ *watching*

_16_- *making a pile of Dragon's guts next to him*

_Dragon_- *still screaming*

_16_- All done.

_Dragon_- *dead*

_*In Hell* _

_Diablo_- Welcome to Hell, Bryan Lankford.

_Dragon_- Hello, Senor.

_Diablo_- *grimaces*

_Dragon_- Where are these flames I'm supposed to be burning in?

_Diablo_- *snaps fingers*

_Dragon_- *burning and screaming*

_16&Stevie_- *laughing*

_Anastasia_- You are sick and twisted people.

_Stevie_- Your point being?

_Anastasia_- You should be ashamed of yourselves!

_16_- *throws her into the fire with Dragon*

_Anastasia&Dragon_- *dead*

_*In the Dungeon*_

_16_- So, that was fun. But, I got places to be, things to do, people to see!

_Stevie_- See you later!

_16_- *poofs out*

_Jack_- I'm going on strike. They barely mentioned me in Destined!

_Stevie_- *hugs him* But I still love you!

_Damien_- *crying* I miss you!

_Stevie_- Okay, well, I really do hate to break up the moment but we gotta do the next review.

_Cast_- NO!

_Stevie_- Chill, there's only three left.

_Cast_- *frowns*

_Stevie_- So, review?

_**AngelUlquiorraLover**_

**tht waz nice sis... btw idc tht zoey only has one guy now it doesn't mean she waz a crazy ho-bag a while bak... well anyway:**

**Truth: Stark do you like my sister at all?**

**Dare: Stark spend a whole day with my sister cuz she loves you**

**Die: Erik why don't I let my SESSHOMARU come and cut you to pieces, bring you back then cut your head off and throw you into hell with my father and mother... **

_Angel_- What up?

_Stevie_- Can't believe I have to have you here…

_Angel_- *sticks out her tongue*

_Stevie_- *opens her mouth*

_Luna_- Just shut up and get to the killing.

_Stark_- Who the freak is that?

_Stevie_- She's a friend.

_Luna_- One you should listen to.

_Stevie_- I'm working on it.

_Angel_- So, Stark, an answer.

_Stark_- Sometimes. It depends on who she's trying to kill. For example I like her at the moment but not when she kills like me or Zoey or Damien and such.

_Angel_- *nods* Okay, to the dare!

_Stevie_- With pleasure!

_Angel_- *under her breath* That's not what Stark's saying…

_Stevie_- *claps*

_Angel_- *dead*

_Zoey_- Did you really just kill you sister?

_Stevie_- She's a goddess, the goddess of death, no less. She won't stay that way. Now, come on Stark!

_Stark-_ *takes her hand*

_Stevie&Stark_- *poofs out*

_***A Day Later* **_

_Stevie- _Hey, guys.

_Angel_- So, how was it?

_Stark_- Not that bad.

_Angel_- So, what'd you do?

_Stevie_- You'll never know. But, like the reason Magnus is banned from Peru, all you will know is it involved a llama.

_Cast&Angel_- Eww!

_Stevie_- Mind outta the gutter!

_Cast&Angel_- *rolls eyes*

_Stevie_- Shall we do the die, my very disappointed sister.

_Angel_- Sure…

_Stevie_- *smiling* Fluffy!

_Sesshomaru_- DON'T call me that!

_Stevie_- Whatever, Fluffy. *claps twice*

_Erik_- *alive*

_Stevie_- Alright, Sesshy, you know what to do. Cut him up.

_Sesshomaru_- *cuts him up*

_Erik_- *dead*

_Stevie_- *claps*

_Erik_- *alive*

_Sesshomaru_- *chops off his head*

_Erik_- *dead again*

_Stevie- _*opens a pit into Hell/the Underworld*

_Stevie Rae- _*shoves him in*

_Stevie_- Now get out of here Angel.

_Angel_- Ain't gotta tell me twice. *poofs out with Sesshomaru*

_Stevie_- Well, how about the next review?

_Zoey_- Do we gotta? We're tired.

_Stevie_- Fine. This is getting suckish anyways just because I'm bored. I'll come back to it whenever. Peace! *poofs out*

_Loren_- Maybe we can get out.

_Stark_- Door's locked, don't even try.

_Loren *_frowns*

_Stevie- _*poofs out for a really, really long time*

_Stark_- She's been gone a long time. You think she's still monitoring the cameras?

_Zoey- _Don't. Even. Try it.

_Stevie's Voice- _She's right Stark.

_Stark- _Just come on out.

_Stevie's Voice- _If you insist, but you're destroying my dramatic effect. *poofs in* Miss me?

_Half the Room- _Surprisingly, yes.

_The Other Half- _NO!

_Stevie- _*claps*

_The Other Half- _*dead*

_Stevie- _Now, then. I say we continue. *claps twice*

_The Other Half- _*alive again*

_Stevie- _REVIE TIME!

_**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe**_

**funny story**

**dare- lock Dallas up for 5 hours in a closet with his haters which includes me also i wanna give rephaim a hug, tell him he has to let me! **

**another dare its not painful but i just want to here him say ti make him say hes not a monster**

_Sister- _Hey guys!

_Stevie- _Hey Sister. If I am correct, this is your first time here, so welcome.

_Sister_- Good to be here, Stevie.

_Stevie- _Oh, and, I LOVE HIM MORE!

_Sister- _No me!

_Rephaim- _Oh, Goddess, not here too! Never thought I'd say this, but, can we get to the review?

_Stevie- _Huh? Oh, right. *points at the wall and a door materializes*

_Inquiete&Stevie Rae&Rephaim&Stevie&Sister- _*go into the closet with all the other Dallas haters*

_Dallas- _*is pushed into the closet*

_*On the TV Screen/In the Closet*_

_Dallas- _*tries to tap into electricity*

_Stevie- _You think I'm that dumb, Dallas? There is no electricity in here. Only oil lamps. Ha! ATTACK!

_Dallas Haters- _*gets him with weapons*

_Dallas- _*shouting*

_DH- _*laughing*

_***3.2 Hours Later* **_

_Stevie&DH- _*exits*

_Dallas- _*dead*

_Stevie- _Way to go! Bye, everyone except Sister!

_Sister- _There was another part to my first dare. *grins*

_Stevie- _*grumbles* I know… Rephaim, hug her.

_Rephaim- _That's not necessary.

_Stevie- _It is. The dare says it is. Just get it over with.

_Rephaim- _Fine. *gingerly hugs Sister*

_Sister- _*screams and dies from fangirling and ultimate joy*

_Stevie- _*sighs* She would. *claps twice*

_Sister- _*alive again* OH MY GODDESS! *continues fangirling*

_Stevie-_ SISTER!

_Sister- _Huh?

_Stevie- _We have another dare!

_Sister- _Oh, right. REPHAIM SAY IT!

_Rephaim- _I am no longer a monster.

_Sister- _SAY THAT YOU NEVER WERE!

_Rephaim- _Stevie, must I?

_Stevie&Stevie Rae- _YES!

_Rephaim- _I was not a monster after I met Stevie Rae.

_Stevie_- I can live with that. Sister?

_Sister- _Yup, me too. Now, just one more thing.

_Stevie- _What?

_Sister- _*runs at Rephaim, singing* BABY LET ME LOVE YOU! *jumps at him*

_Stevie- _That's enough! *poofs Sister out* Now guess what guys?

_Cast- _Last dare?

_Stevie- _Yup!

_Stark- _Will there be a Special Closet Game?

_Stevie- _I don't know. We'll see.

_Stark- _Oh, joy…

_Stevie- _I'll ignore that comment and go to the last review.

_**NickeshaLewis**_

**i love all your stories !big fan!**

**truth (neferet)are you that lonely and sick that you would let the white bull touch you and darkness molest you**

**dare (damien)let lissa (vampire academy) compel you into falling in love with phelos and see how it goes from there…**

**die (stark) tell zoey to fill stark with so much spirit he goes mad and then let her set him on fire with gasoline and a box of matches (no powers neccesary) **

**hope you use this**

**best i got**

**bye psyches tell thantos i said hi**

_Nickesha_- Hey!

_Stevie- _Looks like another first-time guest. And, I'm Stevie, not Psyches.

_Nickesha- _*grins* I know.

_Stevie- _*sticks her tongue out*

_Damien- _*sighs* Could you be a little more mature?

_Stevie- _*considers it* No.

_Damien- _*face palm*

_Stevie- _Well, then, Neferet. And, don't file your nails and say I dunno.

_Neferet- _*files nails* Yup. *pops the P*

_Nickesha- _Okay…?

_Stevie- _She's a freak… and not in a good way…

_Nickesha- _*shrugs* On to the dare.

_Damien- _Now, now, how about we not?

_Stevie- _*shrugs* Okay.

_Damien- _Really?

_Stevie- _No! Really, you guys should learn!

_Damien- _I figured as much. *sighs*

_Stevie- _Lissa!

_Lissa- _*poofs in eating ice cream* Hey.

_Stevie- _Can you compel him into loving- Oh, wait, he's not here. *poofs in Phelos* There, into loving him.

_Lissa- _I guess. *looks in Damien's eyes* Everything's okay, You love him. It's all okay. You love him, remember.

_Damien- _I do not.

_Stevie- _*glares at Lissa* Why didn't it work?

_Lissa- _The only reason it wouldn't work is if he was already in love with him. *shrugs again* Later! *poofs out*

_Stevie- _Well, that's kind of a bummer. I wanted to see some kind of craziness. Why'd you have to fall in love with him?

_Damien- _I did not!

_Stevie- _Whatever. No point in hiding it now.

_Damien- _*jumps off cliff that conveniently appeared*

_Stevie- _Well, I guess we don't need him anymore. *poofs out Phelos* I need the die. It's entertaining! Except, it's Stark… I don't know if I enjoy the die more than I like him… Oh well, rules say I gotta do it. Zoey!

_Zoey- _No!

_Stark- _Just do it. I'll come back and if you defy her, we might have to do the SCG.

_Zoey- _*conflicted*

_Nickesha- _Listen to your boyfriend, Z.

_Zoey- _*sighs and hurls spirit at him*

_Stark- _*screams, runs around, rips at hair, foams at the mouth, and rolls on the ground muttering unintelligibly*

_Stevie- _Put him out of his misery, Zo.

_Zoey_- *cries* I'm sorry, Stark. *dumps gasoline on him* I can't.

_Nickesha- _DO IT!

_Zoey- _*drops match on him*

_Stark- _*bursts into flames* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *rolls on the ground*

_Zoey- _Make it stop! Stevie, please! Kill him!

_Stevie- _Can I?

_Nickesha- _*shakes head* He's about to die anyways.

_Stark- _*screeches, dies*

_Zoey- _*cries in a corner*

_Stevie- _I think we all need to lighten our spirits. *claps twice*

_Stark&Damien- _*alive again*

_Stevie- _Time for the…

_Stark- _No…

_Zoey- _Don't say it…

_Aphrodite- _Not again! I can't take it!

_Stevie- _That's right! The Special Closet Game!

_Cast- _*screams*

_Stevie- _Alrighty, first question. In my Destined Series on FF, where does Neferet live?

_Stark- _China.

_Stevie- _Don't we all wish?

_Erin- _Canada.

_Annie- _*poofs in* Never. *poofs out*

_Zoey_- Mexico.

_Stevie- _Sadly, no.

_Stevie Rae- _Florida.

_Stevie- _Now, at least, we're in the right country.

_Damien- _West Virginia.

_Stevie- _Yup.

_Damien- _Huh?

_Stevie- _Yup.

_Damien- _Crap!

_Stevie- _Our next guest star is… ONE DIRECTION!

_One Direction_- *poofs in*

_Harry- _I'm Harry.

_Niall- _I'm Niall.

_Liam- _I'm Liam.

_Zayn- _I'm Zayn.

_Louis- _And I'm Jessica!

_The Other Boys- _LOUIS!

_Louis- _SUPERMAAAN!

_Stevie- _Boys! Question!

_Louis- _Alright. Finish my quote. I like girls who…

_Damien- _Have nice… teeth…?

_Louis- _No! I like who eat carrots!

_Damien- _Really?

_Louis- _Sorry, Damien. Stevie, can I tell him who the next guest star is?

_Stevie- _Sure.

_Louis- _It's Justin Bieber! He's gonna sing to you!

_Niall- _Hey!

_Harry- _Sorry, dude.

_Zayn- _Vas happenin? Just kidding, just go to the closet, Damien.

_Damien- _*goes into closet*

_Liam- _Now, if everyone will turn their attention to the giant plasma screen, we will watch Damien Maslin die from Justin Bieber singing to him.

_*On the TV*_

_Justin Bieber- _BABY BABY BABY OH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO! LIKE BABY BABY BABY OH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE!

_Damien- _No, please make it stop. *ears bleeding*

_JB- _IF YOU GIVE, GIVE YOUR FIRST DANCE TO ME! GIRL I PROMISE I'LL BE GENTLE! BUT WE GOTTA DO IT SLOWLY! IF YOU GIVE, GIVE YOUR FIRST DANCE TO ME! GIRL, I'LL CHERISH EVERY MOMENT! IT ONLY HAPPENS ONCE, ONCE IN A LIFETIME!

_Damien- _No! You can't have my first dance!

_JB- _IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'D NEVER LET YOU GO! I'D KEEP YOU ON MY ARM GIRL, YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE! I CAN BE A GENTLEMAN, ANYTHING YOU WANT! IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'D NEVER LET YOU GO!

_Damien- _*dead*

_JB- _My work's done. *poofs out*

_Stevie- _One more announcement. This is the next to last chapter of ToD.

_Cast- _*cheers*

_Stevie- _I'm not quitting, but I'm changing it. There will be new rules, and a new base game.

_Cast- _Boo!

_Stevie- _Shut up and let me finish. Next chapter will be the last one of ToD. In this chapter's review, along with your Truth, Dare, and/or Die, feel free to leave suggestions for the new game. I have a few, but reader ideas are welcome. With that, I bid you all ado. Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, lock the door behind you when you leave. *poofs out*

_Zayn- _*muttering* DJ Malik, DJ Malik…

_Niall- _All right DJ Malik, lock the door so we can leave.

_Zayn- _*locks door*

_1D- _*poofs out*

**And that's it. Be sure to leave your ideas in you review. Or PM, whichever you prefer. I'll be sure to credit the idea, so have no fear. So freaking tired, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
